Those Eyes
by Allers3
Summary: "I'll only recognize one Sora." Sora returns to Destiny Islands, only to find Kairi in a near-catatonic state, where she doesn't even recognize him. Will he manage to convince her of his identity? SoKai, a bit of Namixas. Oneshot.


**So, I finally wrote a KH fic, good for me. For those of you who read this and are like '...wtf?', I actually dreamed this, haha. But, in the dream it took place outside my house, and some other weird stuff happened too. So, I edited it somewhat. Also, it's a way to procrastinate from my other stories xD**

**Anyway, quick explanation- Sora's been gone for a while, and Kairi has gone catatonic (I stole that word from Twilight, haha). I'm sorry for the reference, but think of how Bella was for a large portion of New Moon. Kind of like that. For whatever reason, Roxas and Naminé have already joined with their others. So yeah. (Whoa... not very quick) Enjoy!**

**PS- I'm not used to writing third-person, so sorry if this gets a bit messed.**

**Kairi's POV**

Kairi sat alone on the beach of Destiny Islands, hugging her knees to her chest. The girl's auburn hair was messy and unkept; her violet eyes dull and lifeless. She watched the sunset, watched the colourful clouds grow dark as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"_Kairi." _That voice in her head. Its name was Naminé, and was the closest friend Kairi had at the moment. _"Look."_

Kairi looked up, away from the dark sky. Her eyes landed on a boy running towards her. His hair defied gravity by sticking up in spikes all over the place. The newly risen moon offered enough light to see that it was dark brown.

He was familiar... but, no. It wasn't... him. It couldn't be. His clothes were wrong- the boy she'd know n had worn mostly red, while this one seemed to be in black or dark grey. This boy was taller, and generally too big to be the boy Kairi knew.

The boy reached her now. He paused, hands on his knees, panting from the exertion or his run. Kairi couldn't see his eyes, because of the way he was bending his head down. After a moment, though, he looked up and smiled at her widely.

"Kairi!" he cried.

Kairi blinked slowly, confused. Deciding to consult her best friend, she thought, _"Naminé, who is this boy? And why does he know my name?"_

"_I... don't know Kairi, but..." _Naminé seemed distracted. Kairi could feel the girl focusing on the boy standing in front of her. Suddenly, Kairi heard what she could only describe as a mental gasp. _"Roxas?"_

Kairi didn't have a clue who Roxas was, but she could tell that he was very important to Naminé. But then, for a split second, the boy in front of her seemingly changed into someone else. This boys hair, though still spiked, was much less... dangerous-looking... than the other boy's, and the spikes were angled mostly to his right. He'd gone blonde, and his eyes were lighter. He changed back into the other boy almost instantly.

The brunette boy in front of Kairi looked worried. "Kairi?" he asked. "Are you okay? ...You _do _remember me, don't you?"

Maybe... maybe he _was _Sora... but another thing, his voice was different.

"_I'll only recognize one Sora." _Kairi didn't know if it was her thought, Naminé's, or even if it's been there at all.

"_Kairi." _Naminé's 'voice' was gentle. _"All those things you remember about Sora... they could have changed over time, you know..." _She seemed like she was going to continue, but the boy in front of Kairi interrupted.

"Kairi." His voice was determined now. "Look at me." When Kairi didn't look up, the boy sighed and put two fingers under her chin, tilting her face up towards his own. He'd kneeled down by now, so the two were on the same eye level, more or less. "_Look at me._"

And finally, Kairi did. She looked straight into his eyes. And she realized something.

This boy was Sora.

That knowledge made Kairi want to cry. No one else had those eyes, the deep blue eyes that, at present, held nothing but love for her. It _was _him.

"Sora," she whispered.

They leaned forward together, and their lips met.

**Again, sorry for stuff I got wrong- people being OOC or whatever. Anyway, what'd you think? I ended it where I did due to my lack of experience in... that area... and I didn't want it to sound stupid, haha. **

**Well thanks for reading. R&R guys!**


End file.
